


「DMC5/DV」Take my leave of you

by ReeRose



Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), V is Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: CP：但丁/维吉尔 ，   尼禄/姬莉叶V和Vergil一人论前提，介意请点叉叉。意识流没营养的段子。关于生命树，关于生命，关于爱与永恒。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745
Kudos: 3





	「DMC5/DV」Take my leave of you

  
但丁听见楼下传来一连串的怪异声响，从嘎吱作响的床铺上费劲起身，拉开遮挡着阳光的厚重窗帘，高大的落地窗将楼下街道的景色全部映入他的视线。来往的车辆与行人急匆匆地穿梭在街道上，人们络绎不绝地奔走在城市的街道上。好像只有这一刻但丁才切实地察觉到时间正在飞速地从他们身旁流逝。人类的寿命有限，可他们却能在短暂的时光中迸发出绚丽的烟火。或许真是因为这样，父亲爱上了母亲，稍纵即逝的美丽，谁都想将他们捧在手心，装进只属于自己的口袋中。  
  
事务所所在的这栋建筑如今已经是城市中少有的古旧老宅，夹在在高楼林立的钢筋混泥土中央，显得那么格格不入。随着莫里森的逝去，上门的委托越来越少，而天使与恶魔也似乎是通过另一种方式远离了人间。但丁隔着冰冷的石墙，能感受到空气中越发稀薄的魔力，人类正在被慢慢抛弃，神明正在慢慢被遗忘。  
  
楼下的怪声又响了几下，但丁将厚重的窗帘放下，将炙热的太阳隔绝在外，点燃一盏古旧的煤油灯，他顺着二楼的走廊向狭窄的楼梯走去。向下，一直向下，木质台阶似乎年久失修，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，继续向下，那些嘎吱声变得清脆而诡异，崎岖的墙面渗出阴冷潮湿的寒气，盘旋向下，但丁知道，他很快就要找到怪声的来源。  
  
他将提灯放在地下室的大理石桌子上，昏黄的光，照亮了整间屋子，黑暗纵使在多么微弱的光下也无处遁形。地面洁白干净到令人匪夷所思，但丁推开地下室种紧闭的门扉，他将自己的表情掩盖在黑暗中，漂亮的铁艺围栏阻挡住他前去的路。再向前走，便是万劫不复。  
  
但丁蹲下身子，从地下室角落的冰柜中拿出昨天收获的新鲜怪物尸体，丢进围栏内。  
  
银色的眸子在黑暗中闪烁着光点，像是宇宙中璀璨的星辰。亦或是，被黑洞吞噬前的微弱呼救。那双眼睛被血遮盖住了视线，洁白，却失去了光。活着，也只能是活着了……  
  
至少活着，活着比什么都重要。  
  
“知道你饿了。”他背着光，看不见脸上的表情，冰冷的声音如同录制好不停重复地播放。打开他们之间仅剩的围栏，即便他们都知道，那围栏对于他们来说，是可有可无的装饰物。  
  
他怀抱着他一头扎进漆黑之中。  
  
他睁开眼睛，艰难地伸展刚刚生长好的四肢，赤裸的身躯纤细却富有力量，他揉了揉自己过长的头发，喃喃自语。似乎是魔力消耗过多，他依旧是饥饿万分。被消耗的魔力过多，他原本所剩无几的躯体更是难以应对弟弟地疯狂蚕食。  
  
可能是应激反应，他的身体短暂地将人性的一面推了出来，成为了暂时的主导。也罢，总比继续被圈养在笼中要好数倍。没等他站稳身躯，一个温暖的身躯将他再次扑倒在地，原本他以为迎接自己的会是冰冷的大理石地面。可这里一切都是柔软的，暖烘烘的。他感受不到冰冷，也感受不到疼痛，只有疲惫风卷残云般地涌了上来，他被温暖的躯体揽在怀中，昏昏欲睡。  
  
再过了一阵，他开始试图挣脱弟弟地束缚，野兽露出獠牙，尖利的牙齿刺入半魔的躯壳。见对方没有抵抗，那张锋利的巨口用力闭合，撕下男人皮肉上的肉。从半身血肉中汲取的魔力要比那些低级怪物纯粹的多，他满意的咀嚼着口中的战利品。殊不知自己依然是被囚禁在这座无尽牢笼中的禁脔。  
  
随着魔力一点点地恢复，他的样貌发生了改变，那头黑色的半长发变成了凌厉的银色短发，纤细仅剩骨头的身躯变得更加健壮美丽。唯独那双褪色的淡蓝色眸子，一如既往夺目。  
  
逆卡巴拉生命树的果实仅仅是修复了维吉尔残破的身躯，使他那具在死亡边缘行走濒临消散的身躯得以稳定。果实吸收的生命是有限的，随着魔树被斩断，维吉尔的魔力消耗殆尽，他们开始意识到了问题。  
  
半魔的食欲开始与日俱增，与以往不同的伤痕愈合，他似乎陷入了更加令人难以捉摸的循环之中。但丁凝视着沉睡在柔软床铺中的人，穿透了那具空洞的躯壳，嗅到了灵魂深处的干枯。  
  
“逆卡巴拉将他与生命树连接在了一起，斩断了逆卡巴拉也无法斩断他与世界的联系。”深不可测的恶魔站在吧台的对面，将一杯草莓圣代推向男人，“你的哥哥，现在就是供养卡巴拉的容器。”  
  
“他难道就一直这样半睡半醒，然后我不得不隔三差五在他醒来后把神志不清的他打个半残？”男人的声音显得有些绝望，他咀嚼着甜腻的冰淇淋，将他们吞进肚子中。  
  
“按理说他是最接近本源的状态，这是连你们的父亲甚至是蒙德斯都无法到达的境界。”带着墨镜的男人说道，“我在天堂也从未见到有任何生物能像他更接近世界[根源]。如果其中有什么问题，那需要你们自己去探寻了，我能告知你的情报只有这些。下次记得带点好东西过来，但丁。”  
  
告别了异世界的委托者，但丁回到属于自己的世界。他迈着沉重的步伐推开那扇灌了铅似的木门，消失在匆匆的人群中。没人能轻易察觉这个世界多了一个人或是少了一个人。没人在意，他们除了自己，从未在意过别的什么。  
  
出乎但丁意料的是，空旷闲置许久的一楼久违的打开了房间中的吊灯。不，那不是灯，是从高大的悬窗中射入屋内的温暖日光。那些往日遮盖它们的漆黑布帘被整齐地切割下来，堆放在房间的正中央。厚重的天鹅绒绸缎让但丁开始幻象，那些布料用作裹尸布是不是会更加合适。  
  
“你醒了？”但丁余光瞥到窝在角落沙发中的维吉尔。  
  
对方仅将一件蓝色的大衣披在身上，赤裸着的修长双腿在阳光下似乎发着光。他怀抱着阎魔刀，身边散落着几本打开的纸质书，毫无顾忌地深深埋在柔软的沙发靠垫中。梳在脑后的背头乱蓬蓬的，几缕碎发微垂在额前挡住了他紧闭的双眼。但丁伸手将他拉起，像是拎起一只柔软的猫。维吉尔不满地微微睁开眼睛，喉咙中发出不舒服地哼喘。  
  
“你打扰到我晒太阳了。”他说道。  
  
见兄长不满地视线扫了过来，但丁感到脊背发凉，显然无数只幻影剑正抵在他的背后。于是，他装作不以为意，将原本被拎起的维吉尔双手横抱起来。“猫咪”张牙舞爪地挣脱束缚，这反倒是正中始作俑者的下怀。  
  
他们一同栽进了柔软的沙发中。但丁无视掉插在身后的幻影剑，将自己整个埋进哥哥的胸膛。  
  
“我去找了罗丹。”但丁开口，顺便拔掉插在身上的幻影剑，语调中带着疲惫与无奈，他们前半生错过了太久，可后半生也要陷入这无线的循环之中吗。他珍惜着一切维吉尔清醒着的时刻，想方设法地将它们留下，“他对卡巴拉生命树和逆卡巴拉生命树也是束手无策。”  
  
“这我比你要清楚。当时走到绝境的我，为了活下去、为了力量，什么都干得出来。回到魔界斩断逆卡巴拉也是小小地挽救一下。人间有尼禄在，我也并没有什么可留恋的。”  
  
“你在说谎，维吉尔，每次你清醒后都会这么说。”但丁打断他，“一次又一次的重复这种告别，根本没有意义。”  
  
“上一次我也是这么说的，那一共多少次了？”维吉尔语气平缓，他挑着眉将手中的阎魔刀放在沙发的另一侧。他轻轻起身垮坐在但丁身上，有力的双腿夹紧了男人的腰。  
  
“一百零八次，维吉尔。”但丁伸手拉起坐在他身上的维吉尔，手掌先是轻轻抚摸着对方的皮肤，然后用力地将他揉进骨髓中。  
  
他们做爱，单纯的肉体间的接触，柔软的肌肤，坚硬的剑刃，破开微微合拢的秘密花园。  
  
“但丁。”  
  
“我在。”  
  
“我舍不得你。”  
  
“我知道，我们都在努力。”  
  
“尼禄呢？”  
  
“在世界各地游历。姬莉叶已经死去几个世纪了，他还没能从悲伤中走出来。”  
  
维吉尔眼神微微下垂，默不作声地靠在男人的肩头。  
  
“我想去见见他，趁着我还清醒着。多少……多少能帮帮他。”  
  
“好。”  
  
但丁没去提醒对方，他们已经处理这件事一百零八次了。而尼禄也早就从痛失爱人的悲恸中走出，他怀揣着恋人送给他的吊坠，行走在蛮荒的世界边缘。在但丁的叮嘱下，他踏上了寻找卡巴拉真理的道路，为了家人。最终迎接他们的牵绊永远只有血脉留下的永恒。  
  
维吉尔清醒的时间可能只有短短几天或者几个月，有时候他会因魔力损耗退回人性V的模样，但对他们来说，这都比混沌要好太多。偶尔他能回想起那些冰冷的束缚，可被抽离的力量将他完全的变成了另一个人。  
  
他吃下了逆卡巴拉的果实，将死亡边缘被苦痛折磨到不成人形的自己拉回人间，短暂的巅峰造就的是一切未知。逆卡巴拉给予了他超越一切的力量，而代价是成为卡巴拉的容器，成为世界的根源。  
  
但丁打断了维吉尔想要用魔力幻化衣服的念头，他将放置在房间角落衣柜中的衣物取出，披在兄长身上。“魔力能省一点是一点。”他说。  
  
换上衣服，维吉尔瞥见镜子中的自己再次陷入了沉默。握紧阎魔刀，在空气中划开裂缝。  
  
“没有时间了，别管那些了。”维吉尔说，看着站在原地的男人，他有些不耐烦，“到底走不走？”  
  
但丁无奈摇头，跟紧了兄长的步伐。  
  
“一百零八次，这问题就那么难解决吗？”维吉尔手握阎魔刀与但丁并肩站在一起，他看向远处的荒原，云幕低垂，光掩埋在昏暗的雾霭之下。暮色即将降临，他们此行的目的地遥遥在望。  
  
“我还以为你忘记这里了。”但丁看见那片被魔力保护起来的废墟，小步上前，残破的旧宅孤零零的淹没在这片荒野之中，“你还是忘不了这里。”  
  
“大部分原因是你中途失控了，这很难把握。”但丁继续说，“失控的你真是很难对付。那时你比尤里森还要不听劝，像是……像是……”  
  
“像是野兽。”维吉尔说，他没有回头，径直向前，在废墟中翻找着什么。清醒的时日并不多，维吉尔那刻骨铭心的顽固在他那愈加衰弱的身躯上更加被凸显，他时长魂不守舍，不知道在看向什么，就那样静静地坐在一旁，发呆。  
  
而但丁就守在他身边，他们没有去急着寻找答案，或许他们都知道，这短暂的时光并不多了，可斗争是他们与生俱来的欲望，沉湎于永恒的循环并不是他们的本能。  
  
就这样在他们童年的废墟中度过了整整一天，他们和衣而睡，静静地躺在折了条腿的大床上，时间仿佛在此刻静止了，一切都笼罩上了一层看不透的薄纱。  
  
路程接下来该怎么走，他们都没有去纠结，就像是他们的一生从来在路上，没有目的地，没有终点。


End file.
